The everlasting Birthday Present
by Rokudaime666
Summary: It is Naruto's 16th birthday present. And though he has gotten alot of good presents. The one that he recieves from Sakura is probably the best one of all eternity. As Sakura says Its an everlasting one.


**Title: Birthday Present**

**Author: Rokudaime666 (Also known as Masafumi Raiga. No Longer Uchiha.) XD**

**Comments: This is a oneshot of what Sakura gives Naruto for a birthday present. Please read this and reveiw. And also, the number one thing, enjoy! 8D Also, it might not be so good in the grammar department since I am not using MS Word. I dont have it on this PC. I am using teh notepad thingy on here.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Naruto, but if I did, this fanfic would defeniently would be apart of the Naruto story.**

**It was a sunny day in Konoha, the date was October 10, this meant that it was a special Golden Yellow haired shinobi's birthday. The shinobi's name was Uzumaki Naruto, and it was his 16th birthday. 16 long years of being hated and discriminated by the majority of the village. But within the 16 years, he had made some friends, and those friends right now where at his house, celebrating his b-day with him.**

**"Naruto-san, since I know you like getting stronger, as a birthday present; I give you these pair of 60 pound weights that wrap around your legs. Each wrap is 60 pounds, so its a total of 120 pounds you will be wearing. WHEN YOU HAVE MASTERED THEM, YOU SHALL HAVE BECOME A SPEED DEMON LIKE ME!" Rock Lee shouted.**

**Naruto slowly took the boxs that hled the weights, and tried with all his might to place it beside him with the rest of his presents.**

**'Damn those are heavy, but I know they will pay off...I mean, seeing how quick and strong Rock Lee is...Well anyway, time for the next gift I guess.' Naruto thought.**

**So far, he had gotten about 5 gifts from his friends. He got a coupon for 3 free bowls from Sasuke. Sasuke had came back a year ago, after gaining power from Orochimaru, he had killed Oochimaru and came back. He had changed his mind about gaining power to kill his brother, but to use it to protect Konoha. Thought his ideals had changed, his little attitude didnt, he still acted like a little grumpy person.**

**Naruto also got a 2 free bowls of ramen coupon from Neji, a 5 free bowls of ramen coupon from Chouji, and two more coupons for free ramen from Kiba and Shino. For anyone else, it would've been a bad present, but since the kyuubi container loved ramen so much, it was probably one of the best presents he had gotten. Right now, Naruto was being handed a small box that was gift wrapped from Hinata. Naruto slowly tore the gift wrap off and opened the box.**

**It revealed a bottle of special oitment, Naruto smiled at Hinata and said thanks. Hinata being as she always is, blushed and walked away quickly. Naruto never knew why she alway did that, but he shrugged it off and placed the present on the table with the rest. After doing so, Tenten walked up to him and handed him her present. It wasnt wrapped or anything, there was no need to wrap this present.**

**"Its a special kunai that the fourth Hokage used, I was able to get it at a shop, though it was kinda expensive, I didnt mind buying it for you Naruto-kun." Tenten said.**

**Ever since the time Naruto had saved Tenten from a few ninja on an 'B' ranked mission, Tenten had falen in love with Naruto. It kinda showed because Tenten always would add "kun" when talking to Naruto, and somewhat blush when he was around.**

**"Thank you very much Tenten." Naruto said.**

**Tenten nodded and the slowly walked away, she went towards the table in Naruto's living room to get some snacks that were provided on there. After Tenten went away, up next came Shikamaru, what he gave Naruto was something kinda not fitting for Naruto. It was the board and all the peices for Shogi.**

**"It's kinda toublesome to give this to you but, what the heck. I guy like you can learn a thing or two playing this game.." Shikamaru mumbled a bit.**

**'Yeah...I can learn the meaning of true boredom...' Naruto said in his mind.**

**Shikamaru looked around a bit and the looked at Naruto**

**"So...Uh...Where's Sakura? I thought one of your dearest friends would be here." Shikamaru said, he then looked at Naruto who now looked kinda said.**

**'Its always troublesome talking about Sakura with this guy...I should probably go and get some snacks.' after thinking that, the lazy ninja left Naruto.**

**After a few years later, most of the Rookie nine left, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto slowly went to the couch and laid down on it, after, he placed his two hands to the back of his head and sighed. The words of his friend Shikamaru seemed to eco through his head.**

**"Where was Sakura?" Naruto asked before letting a sigh escape his lips. As everyone knows that is a friend of Naruto, Naruto has had a big crush on Sakura and till this day still does. Actually, it isnt even a crush anymore, he ultimately, loves Sakura. Here silky semi short pink hair, her crystal like emerald green eyes that looked at him so innocently all the time. Unless she was really pissed a Naruto.**

**And the beautiful body that Naruto could just gaze at for enternity. As Naruto was going to continue thinking about Sakura, a knock at the door was heard. Naruto sat up and glared at it for a second..**

**"Who the hell can that be?" Naruto asked himself, he then heard another knock at the door, this time a voice was heard.**

**"Naruto its me, Sakura!" The voice called out, Naruto's expression turned from a bit mad to happy and excited. He plunged off the couch and somewhat ran/walk to the door. He suddenly opened it and saw the pink haired best friend he had been wanting to see for a while. Sakura slowly walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Naruto then slowly closed the door shut and walked to the couch and sat down beside her.**

**He seemed to stare at Sakura happily as she stared into space for a second, that was until Naruto broke the silence. "So uh...What's up Sakura-chan? And also-" Before he could finish his sentence, arms wrapped around Naruto and squeezed him tight.**

**"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a warm feel to it that made Naruto smile happily.**

**After a moment or two, Sakura brought her arms back to her knee's, she was silent for a while, Naruto saaw that she looked kinda unhappy too.**

**"Naruto..." Sakura said, and only that for a sec until she got Naruto's attention.**

**"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.**

**Sakura seemed to not want to say anything for a while until she then started to speak up.**

**"Naruto-kun...I know I've been kinda mean to you in the past, especially when we were in a group with Sasuke and I would always bring my attention to him instead of you." Sakura stopped there for a second.**

**'She isnt lying there...' Naruto thought to himself.**

**Sakura then continued "Well...I have to say, ever since the two year depart and you came back...I have to say our relationship has gotten better to where we are best friends.." Sakura said.**

**Naruto was kinda shocked at the moment, though he thought that Sakura was his best friend. He never knew that Sakura thought of him as a best friend. He just seemed to stare at Sakura for a second, for some reason, he knew she was getting to some type of point. That's when she started to speak yet again.**

**"Well Naruto...I dont know how to say it...I just feel so nervous to say because you might not feel the same anymore...But...I-I...I love you." Sakura said softly.**

**Naruto's eyes seemed to almost seemed to pop out of his sockets when he heard this, he had a somewhat quivering smile when hearing this. The two now stared at eachother.**

**"Please...Tell me that you..." Sakura was saying this while her head moved towards Naruto's, at the same time Naruto was moving his towards hers.**

**A few moments after, their lips made contact with eachother, which they then pressed hard onto eachother. Naruto slowly then wrapped his two arms around her back, their bodies now slightly touched eachother. Thats when Sakura rested her body more on Naruto's and they both fell on the couch, their lips still touching.**

**For several minutes, they just did that. Sakura then seemed to wanted to spice things up as she opened her lips slightly and moved her tongue towards Naruto's mouth. Naruto had felt something wet on his lips that was trying to gain access in his mouth. He quickly caught on and opened his mouth slightly and let Sakura's tongue slid in. But since Sakura did that, Naruto had to return the favor and slid his own curious and adventurous tongue towards her mouth.**

**After the few seconds of there tongues trying to reach their goal, the two successfully were french kissing one another. This little session ended after 10 good minutes of making out. It was because Naruto had ended it and looked into Sakura's eyes for a while, Sakura's innocent emerald green eyes stared back with compassion.**

**"Wow...I guess I can say this is the best birthday present that I will ever get..." Naruto said, he was in somewhat of a daze.**

**Sakura smiled weakly, "You can probably say that this present will be a everlasting one." she whispered it a bit. But Naruto heard this. The two stared at eachother for a while until beginning the make-out section again. They continued this for hours...**

**The End FIN Rokudaime666.**


End file.
